


The Lucky Hoard

by kiyala



Series: SASO 2016 [29]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao visits Midorima with a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lucky Hoard

"I got you a present, Shin-chan," Takao calls out as he walks into the large house. 

There are neatly stacked boxes everywhere, their contents meticulously labelled, sorted into alphabetical order. Half of the labels are in Takao's own handwriting, from all the times that he's helped Midorima sort his hoard of lucky items. He never likes letting go of them, even after he's used up all the luck that he gets from them. Takao doesn't entirely understand how it works, but it's somewhere between superstition and magic for Midorima; even though he knows that none of that matters to him half as much as the sheer satisfaction of actually _having_ the lucky items, whatever they might be for the day. 

Today's lucky item is a white book. Takao stopped at the bookshop on his way to visit Midorima to get him one to fit the bill. He even took his time to pick out one that looked fairly interesting, should Midorima ever want to read it. He's a good boyfriend like that. 

"Thank you," Midorima rumbles, his voice echoing through the house.

Dragon houses are built entirely different to human houses, even if they look fairly similar from the outside; dragon houses don't really have rooms, the entire inside is left as open space to accommodate the size of the dragons that live inside, with some support pillars scattered throughout to keep the entire thing up. It's comfortable, and affords the most amount of space possible for Midorima to store his hoard. 

Midorima's favourite spot in his house is the back, facing the wide windows that let in the sunlight. Takao finds him curled up in a patch of sunlight, his green scales shining. Takao smiles, stroking his hand along Midorima's side. 

Turning his head to nuzzle against Takao, Midorima hums happily.

"I can already feel the magic from today's lucky item," Midorima murmurs. He's three times the size of Takao, but always so careful not to put too much strength behind his actions. He bumps his muzzle against the side of Takao's face in a kiss. "I appreciate it, Takao."

"I know you do," Takao says, laughing quietly as Midorima licks him. "What are you, a dog?"

"I would hope that a dragon would be just a little bit more impressive than a dog," Midorima says, licking Takao again. "Besides, dog tongues aren't quite the same as dragon tongues."

"I know that," Takao breathes, his skin tingling under the sensation of it. He doesn't think it's just the texture, as rough and pleasant as it is, but perhaps there's some sort of magic to it too. Either way, it always leaves Takao feeling good and craving more of it.

Midorima has come to understand that; Takao doesn't even need to ask for it any more. Reaching out with a foreleg, Midorima wraps it around Takao to pull him closer, licking him again. He gets his muzzle under the hem of Takao's shirt, nudging it upwards, hinting for him to take it off.

Takao does, shivering at the feel of Midorima's tongue on his bare chest. He's already undoing his jeans without needing to be prompted, and Midorima gently pulls them down with the very tip of his claws, helping Takao step out of them. 

"This is better," Midorima hums, pulling his head back for a moment so that he can properly take Takao in now that he's naked. His tongue snakes out to lick his lips, and Takao shivers in anticipation, feeling himself leaking a drop of precome that runs down the length of his cock.

Then, Midorima leans back in. He licks along Takao's cock, long tongue flicking out over his balls too. Takao bites his lip to keep himself from whimpering, steadying himself with his hands resting on top of Midorima's head.

"You should stop holding back your noises," Midorima murmurs, and his words come out as warm breath against Takao's cock, making him whine loudly. Midorima hums, low and pleased. "Like that. I love hearing how much you're enjoying yourself. I love knowing that it's my doing."

Takao laughs breathlessly, trailing off into a moan as Midorima gives him a broad lick, across his cock and his stomach too. His cock is leaking even more now, and Midorima licks him again with a low hum.

"I like the way you taste," Midorima tells him. 

"You can't just say something like that," Takao chokes out, trembling as Midorima continues up his chest, then back down. Takao wraps his fist around his own cock, pumping slowly. "But if you want more…"

"I do," Midorima says eagerly, opening his mouth. He flicks his tongue out against Takao's balls again, and it's the final push. Takao comes with a loud moan, spilling onto Midorima's waiting tongue.

"Your turn," Takao pants, holding onto Midorima to keep himself standing. "On your back. Come on."

Midorima lies down, his legs spread, and Takao climbs on top of him. His cock is already out of its sheath, pink and flushed. It's long and tapered, and Takao kneels at the base of it, sucking the tip of it into his mouth.

Beneath him, Midorima makes a desperate little grunt. Takao strokes his hands along the length of Midorima's cock, sucking harder. He always likes just how warm Midorima's cock is to the touch. It feels good in his mouth, and he doesn't care if he's messy about the way he sucks on it, saliva and precome spilling down his chin, because he knows that Midorima likes it.

Soon enough, Midorima is squirming underneath him, choking out a warning before he comes hard, spurting over himself and Takao too.

"You got me all messy, Shin-chan," Takao laughs, climbing back down as Midorima rolls onto his side. "What a shame. You're just going to have to lick me clean now, huh?"

"What a shame indeed," Midorima hums, pulling Takao closer to him.

He shivers at the touch of Midorima's tongue against his skin again, and is glad that he hasn't made any plans for the rest of the day, because he doubts that either one of them will be going anywhere any time soon.


End file.
